The Only Note
by destiny's only daughter
Summary: REPOST The only note she couldn’t play was the one she’d never known. He couldn’t understand anything about music and yet he was able to teach her how to play that one note. As a matter of fact, he taught her how to play it perfectly.


**Hey guys, I'm sorry but I wasn't quite satisfied with the earlier posts… I was a tad bit insecure about how they came out so I decided to rewrite them. I'm not so sure if this is better 'cause it's a li'l short but I hope you guys still review, m'kay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The personas belong to Vince McMahon and the persons belong to themselves. I have a couple of OCs and they'll be introduced in the latter parts of the story.

* * *

**

Her hazel eyes were dimmed as she sat there in the lobby lounge. Her hands were resting neatly onto her pink cloth-covered lap as she fiddled some with the hem of her shirt. Her dark brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face, first straight, then wavy 'til below her white shirt-clad petite chest. Her petite frame was being engulfed inside the royal red velvet armchair as she laid back in the chair and relaxed some. She was beautiful.

No.

She was divine.

Randy stalked this girl as his next prey, the next victim to his young boyish charms that allured women of all ages. His eyes were scanning her from head-to-toe as he perceived every single inch of her. Oh, he wanted her so badly.

Randy Orton. Young, handsome, charming and chivalrous. Blue eyes, brown hair and quite a hot, fit, buff body. Women fell at his feet once he released that cocky smirk that seemed to twist in only the left side of his face. Once that right eyebrow was raised arrogantly and those lips pursed, girls fawned over him and begged him to marry them. To them, he was, for lack of better term, _irresistible._

He sat there at the bar as he gulped down the Corona in his hand. Once the bottle was finished and flushed of every drop, he stood up, shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark wash denim jeans and started bee-lining innocently to the girl who sat there almost pulling him to her. She wasn't looking at him. She wasn't even flinching when he stared at her. That's what he loved.

She had absolutely no clue on what was going on in his head.

He neared her and stood beside her chair. Almost instantly, he started with the charming, beginning, of course, with an ever-so-famous pick-up line he had used multiple times on multiple victims.

"Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help but come and ask… Are you tired?" he said, a smirk immediately settling itself onto his face with all the smugness of a cocky bastard and the chivalry of a man in lust.

He noticed she didn't look at him. All that she did was furrow her brow and nod her head some. It was true, after all, she was tired. Exhausted, to say the least. But the look on her face wasn't really one of comfort in realizing someone was concerned enough to ask. It was one of confusion, of unrecognizable tone.

He was irritated somewhat. There was no woman he had ever come across that would settle for _just_ a nod. It always came with a little playful acting or flirting or sometimes an equivalent smirk and wink. He couldn't say this was the most beautiful woman he's ever targeted, but she seemed like a satisfactory prey.

"It makes sense…" he started, quirking that eyebrow and pursing his lips some. "…Since you've been running in head all night long…" he said as he knelt down on one knee beside her chair and ran a finger down her exposed arm.

She flinched but she didn't look at him. She inched away from his touch as she didn't bother to look at him, therefore not noticing the facial expressions he used to melt girls' hearts. She rubbed the part of the arm he had touched and felt as though it was a second degree burn.

He was confused, too. Why was she resisting? Couldn't… Wasn't she affected by his charms? Wasn't she interested? Didn't she know him? He wasn't scaring her, was he? Well, fear _was_ a good thing but if it took away his chances of a good time tonight, then it was bad. He was about to open his mouth again when a low, gruff voice called out his name.

"Orton!" it demanded his attention.

He turned his head from where he knelt and saw none other that Dave Bautista walking through the glass doors of the lobby lounge. His eyes were unreadable through the dark ray-ban sunglasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose. But judging from the tone of his voice, he wasn't so happy as of the moment.

Dave Bautista. Mid-thirties but still quite a hot pick. Ebony black hair and dark brown eyes, a body of a Greek god, man, this guy was a living, breathing, walking piece of fineness. He wasn't, just for some of the ladies out there, married, committed or taken. He was a hot bachelor, can't really say young but I guess he could qualify, hot young bachelor. Yeah, that's what he was.

"Hey, what's up, big man?" Randy said as he greeted his close friend. Big man. Why? Dave was an inch or two taller than Randy for some weird way. It wasn't really much of a difference but Randy still chose to see him as a big person. Bigger, if I may say so myself.

Dave walked menacingly to Randy, as if he were ready to tear him into shreds right at that very moment. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my niece?" his voice demanded an answer immediately thanks to its gruffness.

"Y-your niece?" Randy barely got out.

"Yeah! My niece!" he replied, assuring the younger man that the girl he had been vying for since the beginning of the night was, in fact, Dave's niece.

"Whoa, man, chill… I didn't know she was your niece… It's a free-for-all buffet here in the lobby lounge for someone like me you know…" Randy said as he tried to calm down the bigger man who seemed livid for all the twisted reasons.

"Well, check my niece out of the buffet 'cause she's for VIP only… And that excludes you… From now on, Orton, hand-off my niece… She's not some random slut you can bang one night and leave the next morning… Got it?" Dave demanded.

"Got it!" Randy said and held his hands up in defense.

Dave was practically breathing smoke out of his nostrils before his face turned calm and collected again. He knelt down beside where his niece was sitting and whispered is the most fatherly voice you could imagine, "Honey, it's me… Uncle Dave… I'm sorry it took me so long… Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

The young girl shook her head 'no'. She jumped off her seat and leaped into the waiting arms of her uncle in a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder as he swung her around, kissed her temple and stroked her hair. Small tears erupted from her eyes as she sobbed quietly in the arms of the big man. He was whispering some comforting words into her ear as she refused to let go of him.

Randy stood there beside the apparently reconciled uncle and niece. He didn't know if those were tears of joy of seeing her uncle again of were they tears because of what he did earlier. Either way, the only thing going through his mind right now was:

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Criticism always welcome, as well as other comments and violent reactions. (smile)**

**-destiny's only daughter-**


End file.
